


A Matter of Time

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Post Endgame fixer upper.





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Margie Lord, as a thank you for her great generosity. Thank you, so much, my friend.

It was amazing just how much ‘stuff’ one could accumulate in seven years.

Chakotay stood back and looked at the small mountain of odds and ends he’d emptied from his desk and shook his head.

It didn’t bode well.

He still had his cupboards and drawers to deal with, not to mention the storage cabinets in the living area.

And here he’d been thinking that he’d led a reasonably spartan existence on Voyager.

That thought was clearly contradicted by the amount of paraphernalia in front of him – all of which seemed to have expanded exponentially now that it had been freed from the confines of his desk drawers.

Heaving a sigh, he sat on the floor beside the pile and began to sort through it. He’d decided to divide it into three piles – one to keep, one to throw away, and one to be decided later.

The first items he pulled from the pile were a half a dozen padds.

He checked their contents and found mostly old stores lists and draft reports, but one made him chuckle. It must have been something he’d confiscated from Tom early in their journey.

Now _that_ was a Tom Paris whom he’d gladly forgotten. The brash and bitter young man whose time was spent trying to fleece and scam his way with the crew. Chakotay had disliked that Tom intensely, and couldn’t understand why Kathryn had persevered with the young upstart. But she’d seen his potential and through her guidance and encouragement he’d become a trusted friend, a husband to B’Elanna and now a proud father. Chakotay smiled as he turned off the padd.

They’d travelled far, and not just in light years.

He tossed it onto the ‘to be decided later’ pile, thinking he’d show Tom later. He might be interested.

The rest of the padds were of no importance, so he deleted the contents and stacked them to one side. There were a couple of data chips which he would investigate later, some empty specimen stasis containers – why he had those he couldn’t fathom – a broken tricorder, some rather battered looking optronic relays, a coil of optic fibre cabling and a small canister.

He picked it up and shook it. It rattled. Flipping open the lid, he found half a dozen components that looked like they came from a replicator. He was puzzled for a moment and then smiled.

They were probably from Kathryn’s ‘Replicator of Evil’ as they’d nicknamed it, and the fact that they were here, instead of inside her replicator, probably explained why it had never worked properly.

Still smiling, he tossed the parts in his hand and thought back to the night he’d acquired them.

It had been years ago, only a week or so into their journey. She’d come blustering into his quarters late one night in quite a snit because her replicator was incinerating everything she ordered. Dumping a handful of bits and pieces on his desk she’d demanded that he look at them and tell her if he thought any of them appeared faulty.

He’d studied them, and then shaken his head, telling her that they all looked fine to him.

She’d frowned. “Shit! I was so certain it was one of these. Can a replicator have a vendetta?” It was the first time he’d heard her swear. She’d looked up at his astonished face and laughed. “What? Do I seem that schoolmarmish that you’re surprised to hear me curse? I went to the same Academy as you, you know. If you don’t believe me, I know some swear words that could peel the skin off the inside of your ears.”

He’d laughed out loud and then offered her a meal. He hadn’t wanted her to starve, but he’d also been intrigued and rather captivated by this complex woman captain. It was the first time they’d had dinner together and after that evening it had become something of a weekly ritual. Their excuse had been that her replicator was perpetually misbehaving, but it was a convenient excuse to spend time together and to relax and enjoy each other’s company.

It had been the beginning of a wonderful friendship – the deepest and most fulfilling of his life.

He frowned as he held the parts in his hand. Where had it all gone wrong? It had only been a matter of months ago, after almost seven years, that they’d stopped having dinner together. He hadn’t really noticed at first. There always seemed to be a valid reason why not to get together, but now that he thought about it, they seemed to have just let it slide. It was such a shame. They’d had fun together and he missed her company.

He didn’t see that side of Kathryn anywhere else but in the privacy of their quarters. Outside, where all could see and all were watching, she was the consummate captain and infallible commander, but he missed seeing the woman behind the iconic leader.

Chakotay thought back to those early years before the weight of responsibility and the constant struggle had wearied her.

She’d been an irrepressible flirt, with a razor sharp wit and a beguiling sense of the ridiculous. Some nights, especially after a harrowing encounter with some belligerent alien or other, they would sit together in her quarters and laugh until they cried. It had been a wonderful way to overcome the oppressive responsibilities and to keep a measure of sanity in their chaotic lives.

Shaking his head, he put the replicator parts back in their container and set them aside in a fourth pile. He would return them to her later and perhaps ask her to dinner or maybe collect on that rain check for lunch.

A small knot of concern settled in his middle. He tried to ignore it, but it was persistent. Looking again at the small container, his frown deepened. Kathryn…. He shook himself and continued with his task. He would analyse these feelings later.

The next thing he pulled from the pile was a sock. He’d wondered where that had got to. Its mate was long gone so he discarded it. There was a hyperspanner, a used hypospray, a couple of ten credit chips from those poker games he used to play with Tom, Ayala, Harry and Neelix. He smiled as he thought of Neelix.

He could never quite decide if the Talaxian had been the most cunning hustler in the galaxy, or just the luckiest biped in the quadrant, but he always seemed to win.

There were a couple of rocks – specimens from far away planets. They were unlabelled, so not of much value, but he put them in the ‘to keep’ pile, just in case.

There were a stack of holoimages. He shuffled through them and smiled as he remembered. There was one of him and B’Elanna the year they won the inaugural Battle of the Bat’leths Championship, a group shot of all the senior staff the night of Neelix’s Ancestor’s Eve get together, a photo of him holding a baby Naomi, various images of him and the crew at birthday parties and talent shows, an image of the shelter on New Earth and the last one was of Kathryn.

He studied it for several minutes. Spirits, she was a beautiful woman.

The photo had been taken on a beach somewhere and she was wearing a loose white dress. The sun was glinting off her hair and her eyes were sparkling blue. She was looking straight into the camera lens, her face the picture of unbridled joy. He felt a sharp pang of something that was at the same time profoundly wonderful and exquisitely painful.

Where had this Kathryn gone?

The years had eroded the joy and the responsibility had muted the laughter. All the deaths, the battles, the losses and the guilt had slowly wrung the life from this Kathryn and the loss of this vibrant woman made his heart ache. He’d loved this Kathryn and he’d lost her somewhere along the way.

But as he looked at the photo he realised that he hadn’t lost her. He’d allowed her to lose herself. Self recrimination reared its head. He’d promised all those years ago to stand by her side, to support her and share her burdens and somewhere along the way he’d failed. He knew he’d also been victim to the constant stress and draining responsibility, but in the end they’d both lost.

They’d lost so much.

It hurt too much to think of this now so he quickly put the images into the ‘to keep’ pile and taking a deep breath dove again into the slowly decreasing pile.

The next thing he found was a small felt pouch. He opened it and a silver fob watch dropped into his hand. He’d forgotten all about this. It had been meant as a gift for Kathryn, for one of her birthdays years ago.

It was the year that the Hirogen had taken over the ship. Her birthday had fallen during their occupation and while they were all under the control of the neural interfaces. By the time they’d retaken the ship and Voyager was in working order, Kathryn’s birthday was long past, and the gift had lain forgotten in his drawer.

Cradling it in his hand for a moment he put it to the side. He would give it to her now. In some ways it held more significance at this moment than it did then. Her extraordinary achievement mirrored that of the brave Captain Cray and the watch would be a fitting tribute and a token of his respect and lo…. admiration.

That knot pulled tighter and he looked towards the wall that separated their quarters and wondered what she was doing now. As soon as he was finished here he would go and find her.

He gathered together a small pile of papers. They were pictures drawn by Naomi and Mezoti. Some were birthday cards and he smiled at the colourful pictures of flowers and planets. The last one had been drawn a couple of years ago. It was crayon portrait of ‘the comanda and captin’. They were standing side by side, holding hands and smiling with a huge rainbow behind them.

That terrible ache started again in his chest.

A five year old child had seen what they had so diligently ignored over the years. He’d loved her and she’d loved him, he was sure of it. He stared at the childish representation for several minutes as the memories swirled around in his head and he tried to pinpoint the moment when the final door had closed on their love.

Looking away from the drawing, he stared out the window.

This journey through the past seven years was exposing many old wounds. Some long forgotten and others barely healed.

His mind cast back over the last several months and he realised that it was he who had turned away from Kathryn after her return from Quarra. She’d been quiet and withdrawn and he’d assumed it was because she was missing the man she’d fallen in love with on the planet, but now he wasn’t so sure.

At the time he’d felt betrayed and those feelings were difficult to overcome but, in an attempt at self preservation, he’d pulled back and distanced himself from her.

Even though he knew at the time he was being selfish, he didn’t try to mend the rift as he would have in the past. Tired and hurt over her obvious pining for Jaffen, he’d kept himself at a distance, almost as punishment.

It had been a foolish and petty thing to do.

They’d always resolved these sorts of issues in the past. But they hadn’t this time. They’d not spoken of it and subsequently, the feelings of hurt and resentment were left to fester.

Even after the incident with the Borg, and especially after her time in the Void and the Equinox nightmare, they’d talked at length about the situations and resolved the issues.

He wasn’t sure why he’d been so reticent about the Quarran episode, but it had been a blow and life had been busy. They just never seemed to have time to sit and talk anymore. Or maybe they just hadn’t made the time.

There’d been many incidents over the last six months, each one more harrowing than the last. Seven’s illness, an almost disastrous visit from Q and his son, dealing with the Doctor’s fight for sentience, and then the shocking and pointless loss of Joe Carey.

Joe’s death had had a profound effect on Kathryn, but she’d coped as she always did.

Or had she?

He remembered finding her in Joe’s quarters after they’d set course away from the planet. She’d been very sombre and unnaturally philosophical about the loss. Perhaps it had been just one too many.

There’d been a bitterness and resentment in her manner that night, a questioning of long held beliefs, which was unsettling and uncharacteristic of her. They’d all had to confront the consequences of what humanity had done, albeit unintentionally, by sending that probe out into space some 300 years before.

He carried a good deal of guilt regarding Carey’s death as well.

The Engineer had been lost on his watch. As leader of the away team, he’d been responsible for the safety and welfare of his team and he’d almost lost the three of them. His underlying guilt had made him less able to help Kathryn with hers. It became yet another issue that lay unresolved between them.

Circumstances had been against them during the last few months but now that he thought about it there had been a subtle but marked change in her attitude towards her captaincy. There’d been a recklessness and disregard in her manner, which was very unlike Kathryn Janeway. The almighty maxims of Starfleet protocol and the rigid paradigms of prime directive had been ignored several times and this was decidedly out of character.

He sat up a little straighter as he analysed her actions over the last few months.

When he and Seven had been marooned with the Ventu, Kathryn had blatantly ignored the Ledosian authorities and instructed Tom to break several planetary laws to beam out the Ledosian away team and the last pieces of the shuttle. They’d been chased out of Ledosian space after that, but Kathryn had been unrepentant.

His frown deepened as he remembered her mad dash to Neelix’s rescue when he’d been laying the sensor net around the Talaxian colony.

She’d taken Tom and Tuvok in the Delta Flyer and they’d provided cover fire against the Miner’s ships. She’d risked an all out war with the asteroid Miners; her actions yet another flagrant breach of General Order One.

Kathryn had always been a risk taker but she’d adhered to the rules religiously and now all of a sudden, they meant nothing.

Now he was worried.

The biggest turn around of all had been her acceptance of Admiral Janeway’s plan. Their precipitous return to the Alpha Quadrant, sixteen years prior to the previous timeline, must have caused an immense upheaval in the space time continuum, but again she seemed remorseless.

She’d put up a firm fight against the older Janeway’s plan and then after being alone with the Admiral for a matter of moments, she’d caved in. It was so out of character and could almost be considered negligent. Her intensity had been frightening.

He bolted upright.

His mind whirled and fear gripped him. All he could think of was the Void and what she’d been willing to sacrifice in that instance to save the crew – herself. Could she have possibly done that again?

This reckless attitude was very reminiscent. She seemed to have lost her focus, her even keel, and he was now very concerned about what she’d done to ensure their trouble free return.

Word had come through not long after they’d burst through into the Alpha Quadrant that the Maquis were free to go and that there would be no court martials or disciplinary action taken against any of the crew.

There had been no mention of the Captain though, and she hadn’t been forthcoming with her plans. Not that he’d been around much to talk to her about them. The guilt hit again. He had a very bad feeling about this. Grabbing the watch, he jumped to his feet and strode out his door.

His combadge chirped. _“Seven of Nine to Commander Chakotay.”_

He slapped his badge. “Yes, Seven.”

_“Are you alone, Commander?”_

“Yes, for the moment. What is it, Seven?”

_“I need to speak to you about a matter of some urgency. Are you free at this time?”_

He was almost at Kathryn’s door and hesitated.

Then looking at the watch in his hand he made up his mind. “It’ll have to be a little later, Seven, I’m afraid. I’ve got an urgent meeting now with the Captain.”

_“That is what I wished to speak to you about. She is in the transporter room at present being escorted to Starfleet headquarters by a security detail.”_

“What!? Why wasn’t I informed?”

_“The Captain wished for her departure to remain a secret until after she had left the ship. I discovered Starfleet’s intentions by accident when I intercepted a transmission from one of the escort vessels.”_

“Keep her there. I’m on my way.” He swung around and jogged to the lifts.

_“Commander, I’ve disabled the transporters and Mr Tuvok has raised the ablative shielding. She is safe for now, but I am unsure as to how long we can hold her ‘hostage’ before Starfleet retaliate.”_

He grinned despite the dire circumstances. Go Tuvok. “Good work, Seven. Is she still in the transporter room?”

_“Yes, as are the security detail. They are not happy.”_

“I bet they’re not. I’ll meet you there. Chakotay out.” He stepped into the lift and called for deck four.

Within moments he was running up the corridor towards the transporter room.

Seven was standing outside the doors with Ayala and Murphy. They gave him a nod and lowered the forcefield to let him pass.

Chakotay stood inside the doorway and surveyed the room. The two Starfleet security guards were standing beside the console, looking none too pleased, and Kathryn was sitting on the edge of the transporter platform staring at the floor.

She looked up when he entered and gave him a wry smile. “Hello. I thought I might get away with this. I should have known better.”

“Yes, you should have.” He spoke quietly so the guards wouldn’t hear. “Spirits, Kathryn, how many times?” He huffed out a breath and turned to the security guards. “Would you excuse us please? You can wait outside.”

The taller of the two stepped forward. “I’m sorry, Commander, but our orders are to stay with Captain Janeway and escort her to headquarters.”

Chakotay blinked slowly and chose his words carefully. “Lieutenant, I will ask you this once and once only. Leave now or I’ll deal with you myself. Starfleet have waited seven years to speak to Captain Janeway. They can wait a few minutes more. She’s not going anywhere. Transporters are offline and I have no intention of trying to beam either of us through the shielding.” He looked past them and gestured towards Ayala and Murphy. “You can have those two as collateral. We won’t be long.”

The guards frowned and looked at one another and then at the two Voyager crewmen standing outside. They shrugged their shoulders. “Just don’t go anywhere. We’ll find you.”

Chakotay didn’t waste his breath answering and indicated the door with the jerk of his head. Ayala lowered the forcefield and the guards sauntered out. The doors hissed shut behind them and the forcefield fizzled back into place.

They were alone.

Kathryn was still sitting on the edge of the transporter platform and Chakotay moved to sit beside her. He looked at her. She seemed ……. resigned, almost defeated, and only mustered a wan smile as he laid his hand over hers where it rested on her knee. “You okay?”

She shrugged. “You know, I don’t really know. I’m a bit numb to be honest. It’s been an ‘interesting’ few days.” She cocked her head to the side. “How about you? Are you all right?”

He shrugged. “I was feeling pretty good, but now I’m not so sure either.”

“Sorry. No one was supposed to find out about this until I was long gone. Ruined your day, haven’t I?”

“No, to be honest it was looking a bit dicey even before I heard about your intention to throw yourself to the wolves.” He turned and looked at her intently. “Kathryn, what have you done? What deal did you make?” She opened her mouth to answer, but he interrupted. “Oh, and before you answer, just let me tell you that we won’t let you sacrifice yourself for us. There isn’t a single crewman on board who will let you. We’d prefer to turn around and head back to the Delta Quadrant before we’d see you punished or cashiered.”

“Hmmm, the Delta Quadrant… sounds like fun. But….been there, done that, got the t-shirt.”

Chakotay shot a quick look at her. The gallows humour was impressive, if a little unnerving. He shook his head. “Tom Paris has a lot to answer for.”

She grunted a laugh in reply but said nothing more. Her silence was disconcerting.

He needed to know what they were up against. “Just tell me what you’ve done, Kathryn, so we can find some way of dealing with it. Are you under arrest?”

She gave a weary sigh. “I don’t think so, but again, I don’t know. I’ve been called for questioning. Several of my command decisions are under scrutiny. I planned to just answer their questions and when they were finished, I was hoping they’d send me home to Indiana. I desperately want to see my mother and sister.” Her voice wavered slightly, but she pulled herself together and sat up straight. “They really can’t do too much to me.” Her voice dropped to a low whisper. “I resigned my commission.”

He’d been staring at their hands as she talked, but his head snapped around to look at her. _ **“You what!?”**_

“I resigned my commission, and don’t look so shocked. Do you really see me behind a desk shuffling papers? I very much doubt they’ll let me loose with another ship, and besides I’ve been thinking about it for quite a while now.” Her eyes drifted away from his stare. “I’ve known ever since Joe Carey’s death that I wouldn’t be able to work for Starfleet anymore.” She blinked slowly and let out a breath. “It used to be here.” She placed her hand over her heart. “But it’s not anymore. And you know what? I don’t miss it. I’ve been on my own too long, Chakotay. I don’t fit in and to be honest I don’t really want to.”

“Kathryn, Starfleet is your life.”

“No, it isn’t. Voyager was my life and that’s over now.”

He frowned, not liking the sound of that at all. “Kathryn, you brought Voyager home. You’ve achieved the impossible. You got your crew home. The one thing that you’ve wanted above all else.”

She gave a derisive snort and shook her head sadly. “The one thing….hmmph,” she mused and then sat a little taller. “You’re right. I got them home. Well, most of them. It’s quite an achievement, isn’t it? I should be satisfied with that. It’ll be a great comfort, I’m sure.”

Chakotay was disturbed by the cynical edge to her voice. “Kathryn?”

She patted his hand, fobbing off his concern. “Don’t mind me. I’m just a little overwhelmed. It’s wonderful to be back but…” She didn’t finish the sentence, and turned away.

“But what?”

“It doesn’t matter, Chakotay. As I said, I’ve had enough. Enough of the big chair, enough of space, enough of being alone, enough of just about everything. I just want to go somewhere quiet and forget.”

Chakotay realised that it was worse than he’d first thought.

What should have been a triumph and a joy, she’d somehow managed to twist and skew into failure and defeat. His heart ached for her, then, remembering the watch in his pocket, he pulled out the small pouch and taking her hand he placed it in her palm. “This is for you. I replicated it a few years ago for your birthday, but we were battling the Hirogen at the time and it was forgotten. Somehow today seems more appropriate anyway.”

She opened the pouch and slid the watch into her hand. Turning it over, she studied it carefully, running her fingers over the face and the patterned silver. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s a replica of the nineteenth century chronometer worn by a Captain Cray of the British Navy. His ship was hit by a typhoon somewhere in the Pacific and they were given up for dead. But eight months later he sailed his ship into London Harbour. There was very little left of it, a few planks and a sail, but he got his crew home. Against the odds, he got them home.” He turned towards her to emphasise his point. “Kathryn, you got us all home. You did it.”

She slipped the watch into the pouch again and placed it back in his hand. “I can’t take this. Thank you for the thought, but you shouldn’t be giving me gifts. Besides, it wasn’t really me who got you home. It was a future me. A bitter and angry woman that I’m determined to avoid becoming.” She dragged her hand away and clenched her fist. He could see the muscle jumping in her jaw as she tried to maintain her composure. She spoke so quietly that he almost didn’t hear her next words. “And there’s someone else who should be the recipient of your gifts.”

He looked at the pouch in his hand and his heart wanted to break. She knew about Seven of Nine. Someone, not him, had told her.

He felt sick.

The ugly hand of betrayal clenched at his heart. Why did it hurt so much? Her hurt wounded him deeply. “Please, Kathryn, I want you to have this. It was always intended for you.”

She shook her head and the words gushed forth. “There was something else that I always thought was intended for me, but it seems I was wrong about so many things.” She took a deep breath and her fingers uncoiled as she forced herself to calm. Her face fell into a sad smile. “It’s my own fault. Arrogance is a bitter friend and very poor company, but it was my choice. I’ll just have to live with the consequences.” She stood up and he followed.

Turning back towards him, her face crumpled a little as she caught his distressed look. It made her heart ache anew. With a sigh she relented, patting his hand where the watch lay. “Keep it for me, Chakotay. Perhaps I’ll be better equipped to accept it sometime in the future. I’m just too emotionally raw at the moment.”

This terrible sense of foreboding over took him. What was this ‘something else’? Could it possibly be…?

He swallowed. “Kathryn, please don’t go like this. I’m worried about you.” He tried to smile, but tears shimmered in his eyes. “Do you realise we haven’t been separated for more than a few weeks at a time in over seven years? I don’t quite know what I’m going to do when you’re gone. We’ve been so damned focussed on getting home that I hadn’t given any real thought to what would happen once we were here. I don’t think I like the prospect of living without you.”

Kathryn gritted her teeth. “You’ll get used to it, just like I’ll have to.” Her voice began to desert her and she whispered. “And you’re not alone.”

You’re not alone. The words that he’d used to reassure her so many times over the years came back at him like a phaser blast and he almost doubled over in pain. “Kathryn, please. Don’t go like this. I can’t… I…. I lo…”

_“Seven of Nine to Chakotay. Commander, our visiting security contingent is becoming agitated.”_

Chakotay blinked slowly and gulped a breath. He tapped his combadge. “I’ll be with them in a moment.”

The intensity of the moment had diffused and Kathryn spoke calmly. “Chakotay, I have to go. I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine, eventually.” She took a long hard look at him and her hand started to rise, but then dropped back to her side. “Release the doors please, Chakotay. They won’t put up with this for much longer and it’s not going to do me any good if I keep the Admiralty waiting.”

Chakotay lifted his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. His fingers trailed along her jaw and his thumb whispered across her lips. Kathryn closed her eyes at the touch and bit back her tears.

His voice was thick with emotion as his hand dropped to his side and he spoke. “Computer release Transporter room doors and lower forcefield.”

There was a hiss as the doors opened and the two Starfleet guards strode in, followed by Ayala, Murphy, and Seven.

The two guards stood on either side of Kathryn and escorted her onto the transporter pad.

Ayala stepped up to the transporter controls. “Transporters are back online, Commander, and the ablative shielding has been lowered. We can transport anytime.”

Chakotay and Kathryn stared at one another for a long moment, their connection tangible and immutable. They may as well have been the only people in the room.

The others watched on in silent amazement.

Feelings that Chakotay had thought were long gone surged to the surface, filling his heart and mind. His eyes shone with love for this strong and beautiful warrior woman. It was a moment of profound realisation. This was his Kathryn, the woman he’d loved for seven years. She was his, just as he was hers.

There was no doubt.

With their eyes focused solely on one another he raised the small pouch to his lips and kissed it, then holding it tight in his clenched fist he pressed it firmly over his heart.

Kathryn’s eyes widened and a light sparked in their depths. She took a deep breath and stood tall. Raising her hand to her cheek her fingers brushed along where he had touched and in reply, she kissed her finger tips, curled her hand closed and placed it over her heart. They communed like this for several heartbeats and without taking his eyes from hers he gave a small nod and she shimmered out of existence.

A tear tipped over his lashes.

Seven watched the heart breaking farewell and instantly understood what she had witnessed and knew what she had to do.

Waiting until Ayala and Murphy left the room she moved in front of Chakotay and gently wiped the tear from his cheek and gave him a sad smile. Pain filled eyes stared back at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but there were no words. His face crumpled and Seven pulled him into her arms and held him close.

She could feel the anguish shiver through his body.

“Chakotay, I am certain that this situation will be resolved. The Captain is a resourceful and resilient woman and knowing that she has your love will be of great comfort to her.”

He pulled away from Seven and wiped his eyes. “Seven, I’m sorry. I had no idea until this moment. We’d forgotten. I wouldn’t want to hurt you for the world. But…” He looked towards the transporter platform.

She looked at him steadily. “I know that, Chakotay. You are an honourable man, and I will recover. What would hurt me more would be to see you and the Captain try to live your lives without one another when it is apparent that you cannot.” She smiled at him as she watched his shoulders relax. “You will see her again soon. Of that I am certain.”

He held her shoulders and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, Seven. I hope you’re right. I couldn’t bear the thought of coming all this way only to lose her now.”

She stepped away from him and looked him in the eye. “We have battled the Hirogen, Species 8472, the Borg and many other alien aggressors. Surely Starfleet would not be an insurmountable challenge for the crew of Voyager.”

A small smile played around his mouth at Seven’s audacity. She would survive very nicely here on Earth. Spirits help anyone who thought otherwise. “You’re right, Seven. They wouldn’t stand a chance. Thank you for reminding me.” He indicated the door. “Shall we?”

Her eyes twinkled and she gave him a smile. “Certainly, Commander.”

They strode out the doors together.

Once they reached the lifts, Seven turned to Chakotay. “Will you be all right, Chakotay? I should return to the Astrometrics lab.”

“I’ll be fine, thank you, Seven.” He took her hand. “Thank you for everything.”

Seven nodded. “You are welcome, Chakotay, and I wish you and the captain every happiness.”

Chakotay gave a small smile. “Thank you, Seven.”

She nodded and moved down the hall as he turned and stepped into the lift. “Bridge.”

The lift doors opened onto the bridge and he strode down to the command level. Tom swung around. “Chakotay, is the Captain all right? There’s a rumour that she’s been taken to Starfleet headquarters.”

Chakotay remained standing as he addressed the bridge crew. “Yes, the Captain has been transported to Headquarters to answer some questions, but she’ll be returning to the ship as soon as the review board is finished. I’d like you all to reassure the crew that it’s only routine questioning and not to worry. Their futures are secure. We just have to hope that the Captain’s is as well.”

An indignant Harry spoke up from ops. “You mean they’ve arrested her? How could they?”

“No, she’s not under arrest as such, but as Captain she’s ultimately responsible for Voyager and its circumstances. I’m sure it’ll be fine. In the meantime, I want you to set an example to the crew by getting things in order for her return.” He turned towards Ops. “Harry, open a ship wide channel.”

“Channel open, Commander.”

“This is Commander Chakotay. As you may have heard, Captain Janeway has been transported to Starfleet Headquarters for questioning. This is a routine debriefing for the Captain only, and she will be returning to the ship as soon as the review is complete. In the meantime I’d like all department heads to ensure that all logs and repairs are up to date. Let’s get Voyager ship-shape for her return and show Starfleet what we’re made of, but most importantly, let’s make the Captain proud.” He nodded to Harry, who closed the channel. “All right everyone, that means us too. Tuvok, you have the bridge.”

With that he strode into the Ready room with plans to check all the logs and make sure that they were up to date.

The doors hissed shut behind him and he stopped and looked around the familiar room. How many times had he entered this room over the last seven years?

It seemed strange to be here knowing that she wasn’t here. It felt like the heart and soul of the ship were missing. Closing his eyes he breathed deep. Yes, the subtle scent of her perfume lingered and he could discern the faint aroma of coffee.

Kathryn.

His heart beat a little faster as he thought of her.

Moving around her desk he sat in her chair and, with a sigh, placed his hands flat upon her desktop and closed his eyes.

This wasn’t quite how he’d pictured their homecoming and he felt a keen sense of responsibility for the anti climax. Up until a few months ago he’d held dear his fantasy of their return. It was one that had played out many times in his dreams, but like so much of what was precious about his relationship with Kathryn, it too had faded.

He resurrected it now.

They would both be on the bridge with Earth looming large in the forward viewscreen. They would turn to one another and all the love that they’d held at bay would rush to the surface and they’d fall into each others arms.

Together at last.

His eyes opened slowly and he frowned. The reality had been light years from this rapturous vision. Time hadn’t been kind to either of them. It had been almost impossible to maintain the fervour for this love that might never be. He’d lost his way as much as she’d lost hers. God only knew what would have happened if they’d stayed out there for any longer.

In a way, he and Kathryn had been lucky. They’d managed grab a hold of the tail end of their love as it drifted away and haul it back towards them.

If the Admiral hadn’t come back when she had, he feared they might have lost it forever.

A wave of intense relief washed over him and he sent a silent thank you to Admiral Janeway, wherever she may be, for saving them.

He stood up and moved to the viewport, taking up Kathryn’s familiar stance. The blue planet spun slowly below him and his heart ached as he thought of her down there all alone.

The ship felt empty without her and he wished he could be there with her during her questioning. He was worried about her and hoped she knew that he was with her in spirit.

Fingering the felt pouch in his pocket, he prayed that all would be well and, closing his eyes, he took heart in the memory of her face as she’d looked at him just before she was beamed away.

Opening his eyes, he looked again in wonder at that beautiful planet. Earth. The Alpha Quadrant. They were home. It was almost too much to believe.

What would they do and what would their lives be like? Very different to what they’d imagined, he was sure. They’d been gone for seven long years and much had happened in the interim. Everything had changed. Them, Earth and the Federation.

Those whom they’d left behind had lived much of the last seven years in fear and at war. While Voyager had been battling for survival against the Vidiians, Hirogen, Species 8472 and the Borg, the Federation had been locked in an equally deadly struggle with the Dominion.

The losses had been immense and as a result the whole face of Starfleet and the Federation had changed. Many of their colleagues and comrades were gone. Starfleet, Maquis and civilian. No one had been spared.

It had been seven long and tumultuous years for all.

He knew absolutely that the crew of Voyager had been irrevocably changed because of their experiences and as a result their lives were going to be very different to the ones that they’d left behind all those years ago. They would have to forge new roads and carve out new lives for themselves.

It was a daunting prospect.

Voyager was a tight knit community about to be torn apart and thrown into a world that was unfamiliar and, in its own way, alien.

There were likely to be repercussions and he made a mental note to speak to the crew this evening.

Couched within the excitement and relief of at last being home, there was also a degree of trepidation. The lives of their families and friends had gone on, circumstances had changed and he didn’t doubt that many of the crew would be very anxious about what life in the Alpha Quadrant had in store for them.

It would be important to ensure that the crew kept in contact with one another and maintained their friendships and bonds. Even though families and loved ones were there for many of them, no one would be able to understand their experiences and their reactions as well as their fellow Voyagers.

They needed to establish a network to act as a safety net for the crew and their families. Tonight he would talk to Tom about organising meeting places and reunions. He would also liaise with the Starfleet counsellors and apprise them of his concerns.

He sat down on Kathryn’s couch and looked about the room. He wondered what he would do and where he would go. Trebus was a charred remnant of its former glory, and although he had a sister living, she was on one of the planets on the far edge of the old DMZ and it would be many weeks before he would be reunited with her.

Staring past Earth into the inky blackness of the space beyond, the word ‘home’ echoed in his mind.

Home?

Voyager had been his home, but no more. Besides, it seemed empty and soulless without Kathryn. Whatever had possessed him to think that he could live without her? It must have been some sort of madness.

He closed his eyes again and thanked the spirits that they had found their way back to one another.

Shaking himself, he took a few deep breaths. There was much to do and he’d spent enough time day dreaming. He sent a silent message of love to Kathryn then stood and made his way to her desk and began to work on finalizing the logs.

That evening, Chakotay gathered the crew in the cargo bay and spoke to them about their return and their expectations.

He assured them that counsellors would be on hand, but also asked that each crewmember inform either he or Tom of their contact details. He impressed upon them the importance of keeping in contact with one another and if anyone was having any difficulty to please contact someone.

“Remember, we’re still family and no one has to battle alone.” His words were greeted with obvious relief and gratitude.

He also spoke to them about the Captain.

Their reactions ranged from worry and fear to anger and disbelief. Chakotay reassured them that she would be returning after her questioning and it was Ken Dalby, of all people, who rallied the crew.

He jumped up on one of the tables and with a resolve that would brook no argument he stated that they would disembark together as one crew led by their captain or not at all. His declaration was met with cheers and heartfelt adulation. Chakotay was overwhelmed by the crew’s devotion and knew that Kathryn would be so proud.

They were a force to be reckoned with in any quadrant.

The entire crew worked hard over the next few days, scrubbing and polishing the ship from prow to stern.

All repairs were complete and Voyager, although a little shop-worn, hadn’t looked so good since the day she’d left space dock over seven years ago. The crew had worked above and beyond. They were proud of their ship and were keen for Starfleet and the Federation to see her in all her glory.

Chakotay missed Kathryn with an intensity that he wouldn’t have believed possible. He was very worried and wouldn’t be able to relax until she was here with him again.

The previous day there had been a brief transmission from Admiral Hayes informing him that her review was proceeding well and that they should be finished forthwith.

His communiqué was also to inform Chakotay that the crew had finally been given medical clearance and that debarkation was to be scheduled within the next forty eight hours.

Chakotay had tried to impress upon him that the crew would wait until the Captain was again on board, but Hayes had all but ignored him, pontificating about how pleased he was to have Voyager home and how proud Starfleet was of the ship and crew. He’d been deliberately and frustratingly evasive in regard to Kathryn’s wellbeing and any word of her return. Chakotay had ground his teeth in irritation. It was a harsh reminder of what it was like to deal with a bureaucracy the size and power of Starfleet.

He was giving very serious thought to following in Kathryn’s footsteps and resigning. He would wait and see, but as things stood he was well on the way to making that decision.

Voyager had been in orbit around Earth for three days. They were surrounded by Starfleet escort vessels and no one, apart from Kathryn and her security escorts, had been allowed on or off the ship.

Another day had just ended without any definitive word on her situation and Chakotay heaved a sigh as he pulled back his bed covers and slid between the cool sheets.

After a long day working in Engineering, he was exhausted, but with Kathryn still away from the ship, sleep evaded him.

Closing his eyes, he recalled those last few moments in the transporter room and the look on her face as she’d dematerialised. That look had been his constant companion over the last few days. His beacon.

He decided that if there was no word tomorrow he would start rattling cages to find out what was happening.

Taking some calming breaths, he forced himself to put his worry aside.

They were home and she was in the hands of their own and no harm would come to her.

Rolling onto his side, he punched his pillow into shape, telling himself again that she would be back and he would see that look again when he told her that he loved her.

With Kathryn’s face pictured in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kathryn had been dismissed from her debriefings that afternoon and had spent a wonderful evening with her mother and sister.

There had been many tears, much laughter and an overwhelming sense of joy at their reunion. After hours of talking they’d finally retired.

Kathryn stood inside the entrance to her old room in something of a daze.

Her review had been tiring, but in the end it appeared that the board were satisfied with her command decisions and their outcomes. It wasn’t until it was all over that she realised just how worried she’d been. It would have been the ultimate irony to have travelled so far and taken such risks only to finish up being indicted or imprisoned.

Dropping heavily onto the bed, she looked around her room.

When so much of her life was in upheaval, it was a relief to sit in these familiar surroundings. It hadn’t changed since she’d left for the Academy all those years ago.

On the one hand it felt like yesterday, but on the other it felt like eons ago, almost as if it had been someone else’s life. So much of it had been lived and lost in those intervening years.

Her eyes travelled slowly around the room and drank in the sight of the familiar chintz wallpaper with faded yellow roses, her book case, which still held her Academy texts on warp theory and quantum mechanics, and her dressing table with the large bevelled mirror with the chip out of the right hand corner.

She shook her head.

It was as if time had stood still in this small part of the universe. Her eyes rested on the framed photo on her bedside table and she gave a grunt of a laugh. Then again some things hadn’t. It was a picture of Mark. She picked it up and shook her head and smiled, then leant over and fished around in her bag pulling out another framed image.

It was one of Chakotay.

She placed it on the bedside table and studied it for a moment, a smile softening her features. She whispered, “I love you.”

A shiver ran down her spine. It was the first time she’d said those words out loud. For all those years, although she’d known in her heart that she loved him, she’d never given them voice.

To do so would have meant acknowledging them and owning them, and that was something that she’d not been prepared to do while they still had so many miles to travel. But now she was free to love him and to be loved by him.

Her heart soared.

What a close call it had been. She’d almost lost him. According to the Admiral, she could have lost all of them. The older woman’s words had struck deep into her being. Chakotay was going to marry Seven, and Seven would die leaving him a broken man. Tuvok was insane, twenty-two more crew had died, and Kathryn had become a bitter and angry tyrant.

She’d felt so battered after that conversation that there was nothing else she could think to do but follow the old woman’s plan.

Tuvok would now be well and she wouldn’t have to live every day watching Chakotay and Seven together. No wonder the Admiral had developed such a tough shell. She’d had to survive. And living with the guilt and torment for all those years was enough to harden anyone’s heart.

Taking a deep breath, Kathryn banished the troublesome thoughts and opened the bedside drawer to put Mark’s photo away.

She stared at the contents of the drawer as bits and pieces of her previous life stared back at her.

Her mother had sold her San Francisco house and brought all her personal belongings back here to Indiana. Kathryn pulled out the drawer and emptied the contents onto the bed.

Some of the objects were childhood mementos, pictures of friends, drawings and cards. There were some jacks, a rabbit’s foot, and some old jewellery from when she was in her teens. There were several merit awards and ribbons for school science shows.

It all seemed so long ago.

Her years in the Delta Quadrant had changed her and it was going to take some time to re-establish the old Kathryn. She was looking forward to the challenge. To be honest, she’d had enough of being Captain and had no regrets about her resignation.

It was time to start a new phase of her life.

She shuffled through a few more pieces of paper and then at the bottom of the pile she found two velvet covered boxes. One held her medals. She opened the box and had a quick look at them.

They’d once meant so much to her, but in the end they were just chunks of metal. Her years on Voyager had taught her a vital lesson. It was people who really mattered and she looked at her friends and colleagues on Voyager as her true rewards.

Tom, B’Elanna, Seven, dear Harry and the many other crew, ex-Maquis, Equinox and Starfleet, who had survived and thrived during their time aboard Voyager – they were the badges of honour, the real accomplishments that she would carry in her heart for the rest of her life. She snapped the lid shut on the medals and put them aside.

She opened the other box. Her father’s wrist watch. Slipping it from its mount she held it in her hand and ran her thumb over the face then turned it over. His initials were engraved on the back and she reverently traced her finger over the letters.

Holding it to her ear she was astonished to hear a faint tick. It still worked after all these years. She held it for a moment longer and suddenly knew where she needed to be. Placing the watch carefully back into its box she clasped it tightly in her hand and tiptoed downstairs into her father’s office.

The transporter pad was in the corner of the room and as she concentrated on programming the correct co-ordinates into the console, she didn’t hear her sister enter the room.

Phoebe took a couple of steps towards her. “Kathryn?”

Kathryn jumped. “Shit, Phoebe. You scared me half to death.”

“What are you doing?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago.”

Phoebe frowned. “Huh?”

Kathryn smiled happily at her sister. “I’m going to get my man.” She walked over to a very confused Phoebe and gave her a hug. “I’ll see you soon. Tell Mom I love her. Oh, and if you want to see who it is, he’s next to my bed. You’ll understand.” With that she stepped up on the transporter pad and in a shimmer of blue, was gone.

She materialised outside his quarters and, without hesitation, keyed in the override for his door and slipped quietly into his room.

All was quiet and she took a moment to relax in the familiar surroundings. It soothed her. The reflected light from Earth spilled through the windows and lent a silvery glow to walls and furnishings.

Finding her way in the muted twilight, she tiptoed over to the doorway of his bedroom and stood looking at him for several moments.

He was fast asleep, lying shirtless in the middle of the bed. A pleasant tickle started in her belly as she ran her eyes over his semi naked form.

He’d always been a restless sleeper and she had memories of hearing him through the partitions in their cabin on New Earth as he tossed and turned.

From the look of the tangled bedclothes it appeared that nothing much had changed over the years. He was lying on his stomach, hugging his pillow under his head. His smooth golden back was exposed and his boxers had ridden low revealing the dimples at the top of his buttocks and the tempting curve of his hip.

Taking a few tentative steps closer, she studied his face. So handsome and so, so dear. There was such gentleness and peacefulness hidden beneath that strong bone structure.

Her eyes drank him in.

They swept along the lines of his tattoo, past his closed eyes, down the bridge of his strong nose to those glorious lips. Unable to resist, she drew closer and sat gently on the edge of his bed.

He snuffled and twitched in his sleep, but didn’t wake.

She almost laughed. So much for the angry warrior. He could sleep through a Borg attack it seemed, but she knew that it was the sleep of exhaustion coupled with the knowledge that they were safe at last.

She placed her father’s watch on the bedside table and turned back to the sleeping man.

Her man.

Just the thought of that sent frissons of pleasure trickling down her spine and the exquisite ache began. She wriggled a little and moved in closer again.

His hair had flopped down over his brow and she reached over to gently sweep it out of the way. Her fingers seemed to have a life of their own as they stroked through his hair and down the side of his face. His eyes snapped opened and he stared at her.

She stilled her hand as he groaned her name and reached for her. “Kathryn.”

Before she could answer she was pulled into his arms and his lips covered hers in a bruising kiss.

He rolled her under him, and held her to him as he kissed her long and deep.

His large frame covered her, his body a welcome weight as he pressed her into the mattress. His tongue plunging past her lips and scouring the inside of her mouth.

The warm solidness of him and the taste of him were beyond wonderful. She could drown in the feel of him.

Moist lips dragged across her cheek and down her neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin along her shoulders and neck as his hips rocked against her, his hard length digging into her groin and pressing into her sex.

She moaned as she felt the swell of desire warm her. Moisture pooled and the dull throb of want crescendoed into a pulsing need. She was whimpering as his body wrapped itself around her.

In ragged whispers he implored, “Are you really here? It is you? Please tell me this isn’t a dream. Oh God Kathryn, I love you.”

She gasped at his declaration and placing her hands on either side of his face she pushed his head away from her so she could see his eyes.

They glinted in the shadowed light and were filled with love and want. They took her breath away.

Her fingers clawed into his hair and she rasped. “I love you too. Oh God, I love you too.”

With a groan, she pulled his head towards her and slammed his lips to hers. She was like a starving woman. Overcome by a ferocious hunger, she kissed and bit at him. It had been so long. She’d wanted him for years and loved him always and now that manna was within her grasp, she wanted to gorge herself. To be under him, in him, over him and surrounded by him. If it was possible she would crawl inside him and be part of him forever.

Her need had spiralled out of control and she was thrusting herself against him. Small orgasms were shuddering through her body and she grunted and gasped with each one. She was lost in him and their love, losing herself in joyous abandon.

Kicking the sheet out of the way, she tugged at his boxers, finally pushing them down past his hips. She ran her hand up and down his length as he gasped at the contact.

His hand dove beneath her dress and pulled her panties away, tossing them aside. Kathryn dragged her dress over her head and quickly undid her bra, tossing it aside as well.

She was hot and ready and bit hard into her bottom lip in an effort to stop her climax as he stroked two fingers through her folds and then plunged them deep within her.

Her hips rose off the bed to greet his thrusting hand. They were both gasping and groaning, spiralling higher and higher.

Kathryn threw her legs wide. “Now please, now.”

He knelt between her open thighs and rocking back and forth, played the tip of his erection along her opening.

Leaning forward on his elbows, he placed his hands on either side of her face and stared into her eyes. “Kathryn Janeway, I love you. Only you. With all my heart.” And with that he drove himself deep inside her.

“Oh God.” She groaned and, after two thrusts, she was coming.

Her body arched and her hips jerked and shuddered against him. Groaning through gritted teeth, her face contorted into a grimace of ecstasy. Each contraction was accompanied by a grunted moan. Her inner muscles gripped him and he stilled, watching in amazement as she shuddered through the throes of her climax.

It was a sight now seared into his memory. Kathryn Janeway, his friend, his captain, his lover – the woman of passion whom he loved beyond life itself, lay before him completely exposed both physically and emotionally. He was honoured to have been witness and completely enraptured.

Slowly the tension left her body and she opened her eyes to find him looking at her with such tenderness that it brought tears to hers.

Reaching up she touched his lips and then stroked over his brow. “I love you. I always have.”

He smiled and nodded. “I know. I’ve always loved you too.” He then began to move within her.

Slowly at first, but building up speed and pressing deeper with each thrust. Raising her hips, she rocked in counterpoint, their eyes locked as their bodies moved in a staccato dance.

The tension built and built as their pace quickened. She could feel him lengthen within her and with one final lunge he pushed into her, groaned and stilled. He strained against her, his body as taut as a bow and she could feel the hot pulses within her.

In a soft echo of her previous orgasm, her body clenched gently around him.

She held him close until his climax had passed. With great heaving breaths he collapsed onto her and held her tight, then rolled to the side keeping her body flush against his.

He gave her a long and languid kiss and then drew away. Combing his fingers through her hair he looked at her. “You’re really here. This isn’t a dream.”

She smiled. “No. No dream. I’m really here.” Her head drifted towards him and she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Now that she’d tasted them, she couldn’t get enough.

His hands were stroking over her body, raking over the curves and planes of her back and hips and he was still staring at her wide eyed. “I’ve had this dream so many times over the years that I wasn’t sure if you were real.”

Kathryn smiled. “Just the one dream?” She chuckled at his look of surprise. “I’ve had so many. I’ll have to tell you about them one day.”

He pulled her hips flush against him and ground against her. “Perhaps we could re-enact them. I’ve got an entire catalogue as well. It could be a lifetime’s work?”

Still smiling, she huffed out a laugh and rolled her hips against him in return. “Sounds like a worthy pursuit. A lifetime, huh? Deal.”

“Deal.” He wove his fingers through hers and pulling their clasped hand towards his mouth he kissed her fingers. “We’ll nut out the particulars later.”

“Excellent suggestion, Commander.” She beamed at him and he gave her a dimpled grin in return. His heart was overflowing.

She was silent for a time and he studied her face with a slight frown.

He hadn’t forgotten what she’d been through over the last few days. “Are you all right, Kathryn? How was the review?”

She gave a small shrug. “It’s over with and on the whole it wasn’t too bad. The Equinox, the surrender of holodeck technology to the Hirogen, and the alliance with the Borg were the main topics covered and they seemed to accept my explanations. They also asked me about our time in the Void and I’ve been referred to a counsellor, which is probably a good thing. But apart from that, it was straightforward. I’m awaiting the final ‘verdict’ but Owen assured me that everything would be cut and dried.”

As she moved closer he slipped from her and she sighed, and then grinned up at him.

He grinned back. “I can’t tell you how glad I am that you’re home. I missed you so much.”

She snuggled into him. “Oh, I missed you too and it’s so good to be back. However I did leave a rather bewildered Phoebe in Indiana when I beamed out in the middle of the night. I spent the evening there with her and my mother. I’m sure she thinks I’m a bit space happy. Little does she realise I’m just plain happy, for the first time in years.”

She pulled the bedclothes over them and moved closer to his warmth. Her thigh draped over his hips and she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head into his shoulder.

They were quiet for a time.

The silence was filled with the sound of each others breathing and the soft swish of gentle caresses.

It was a quiet time of reflection as they let the reality of the moment settle around them.

Kathryn closed her eyes and concentrated on the erotic feel of his body against hers. The smooth warmth of his skin, the hard jut of his hip against her groin, the soft down of his thighs contrasting with the wiriness of his pubic hair. His soft penis lay warm and sticky against her thigh.

The closeness of this time was almost more intimate than their joining. There was a stillness within her now that hadn’t been there in so many years.

Seven years of frantic scrambling and feverish hurly-burly were finally at an end and she was at peace at last. There was only one small matter that needed to be dealt with. Her hand stroked across his chest, her palms grazing over his nipples in their travels. She raised her head slightly and spoke in a whisper. “I need to ask you something. I need to know.”

He nodded, knowing what it would be. “You can ask me anything, Kathryn.”

She smiled as she felt the words rumble through his chest. “Is Seven all right? I’m assuming that you’ve called off your relationship.”

He nodded. “Yes, she’s fine. In fact, more than fine. She’s a remarkable young woman, thanks to you. As soon as you were beamed away, she ended the relationship and wished us well. You would have been so proud of her, Kathryn.” He traced his fingers across her smiling lips. “She was the one who took the transporters off-line, you know. And would you believe it was Tuvok who raised the shielding?” He smiled. “I’ve got a feeling the Maquis have left more of a mark on this crew than you realise.” Her smile broadened, but there was still an edge of sadness to her and it made his heart ache. “Kathryn, I’m so sorry. I never should have accepted Seven’s invitation. It never felt quite right and that’s probably the reason why I’d kept it secret. I feel guilty for giving up on us.”

“It’s all right, Chakotay. How were you to know? I hadn’t realised either. It wasn’t until you tried to give me the watch that I truly understood what I’d lost. We both spent so many years stifling and sublimating these feelings that we’d forgotten they were there.” She gave him a genuine smile and stroked his brow. “I’m sorry too, about refusing the watch. It was such a lovely gesture, but at the time I couldn’t accept it. It would have been a constant reminder of all I’d lost. At that point I thought it was all gone.” She raised herself on her elbow, still running her fingers over his brow. She leant down and kissed him gently. “You’re everything to me, Chakotay. I love you.”

His hand cupped the side of her face and his thumb grazed over her lips. “I have no words, Kathryn, to tell you what you mean to me. I love you with all my being. It’s something that transcends time and space, and I think the Admiral knew that. That’s why she came back for us. She had to set the universe to rights. And it is so right, my love. So very right.” He drew her into his arms and held her close.

“For not having words, you do a damn fine job.” She smiled and kissed him. “And I’m sure you’re right. The Admiral knew. I, or rather, she, would never have risked the timeline unless she was convinced that there was something wrong with the way things were. She’d lived that timeline and she must have had her suspicions. She told me, you know, all about her life. That’s what changed my mind. I couldn’t let it happen again. She knew that of course. I’ve always been a good manipulator.” Kathryn looked past him and her brow furrowed as she remembered the horror of the Admiral’s revelations. “Seven died, Tuvok went insane, twenty-two more crew died, and you and I were estranged…. There was something very wrong.”

Kathryn felt him tense beside her.

She looked back at him. “I think that’s why we haven’t heard from Braxton or the time police. Who knows where the timeline went astray. Maybe it was Q or perhaps all the way back with Kes and the Krenim. I’ve been thinking about it ever since the Admiral told me about her timeline. But…” She shrugged again. “I suppose we’ll never know.”

Chakotay stared at her, horrified at the revelations. “Tuvok insane? Seven dead? Spirits! Twenty-two crew…and I can’t imagine a universe where we weren’t friends at least.” He shook his head slowly, trying to imagine the tortured life that Admiral Janeway had lived. It didn’t bear contemplating. It was testament to Kathryn’s strength that she’d survived. He held her closer.

No wonder she seemed so sad and so bitter. His heart ached for the older Janeway. He hoped she’d found peace wherever she was now. Kathryn was stroking his face and looking at him. “Now speaking of time…” She sat up and reached across to the bedside table. “I brought you something.”

Chakotay sat up beside her and stared at the box she laid in his hand.

He glanced at her before he lifted the lid, then frowned slightly when he saw what was in the box. He lifted it from its mount. “A watch, Kathryn?”

She touched the watch reverently. “It was my father’s and his father’s before him and I think he would be pleased to know it’s now yours.”

“I’m honoured, Kathryn. I’ll treasure it. Thank you.”

“As I’ll treasure mine. Thank you, Chakotay. Thank you for everything.” She rolled over onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Her hand found his and she held on tight. “We’re home.” She turned her head towards him. “Can you believe it?” Looking back at the ceiling, she shook her head. “I can’t. It’s like a dream come true. All those years, all those losses, all the pain and stress.” Turning again, her eyes met his. “You know, I think it might have been worth it.”

“I know it was. Kathryn, you’ve achieved something extraordinary.”

She shrugged. “It wasn’t just me. I couldn’t have done it without you, and the crew. They’re exceptional. We should all be proud of what we achieved. Seventy thousand light years. It’s a long damn way.” She yawned. “Oh, dear, I’m sorry.”

Chakotay chuckled. There was something so endearing about seeing this woman, this legend, who had conquered space and time, do something so delightfully human.

He tugged her close. “Time for sleep.”

Kathryn nodded her head wearily and snuggled into his side. Sleep was not far away. “Hmmm. Goodnight, my love.”

Chakotay kissed her forehead and saw her smile. “Good night, Kathryn. I love you.”

He watched her until her face softened and her breathing became slow and even and with his arms wrapped protectively around her, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Chakotay awoke to the sound of Kathryn’s voice in the living area. He climbed out of bed, hauled on his boxers and stumbled out of the bedroom.

“Yes, Mom, I’ll see you later, but I’m not sure when. The ship is landing today. Has Starfleet told the families what time?”

“Midday was what I heard from Owen. Kathryn, don’t change the subject. You could’ve at least left a note. For a moment I thought I’d gone mad and had dreamt the whole evening. Oh, hello. There you are, Chakotay.”

Kathryn turned to find a rather bleary looking Chakotay standing there in his boxers. His eyes met briefly with hers and she smirked. He gave a small wave. “Good morning, Mrs Janeway. I’ll…. I’ll be back in a moment.”

He returned to the bedroom to find some clothes. He shook his head. Typical. What a way to meet your prospective mother-in-law. His back snapped straight and he smiled. Oh yes. He would have to have a quiet word with Mrs Janeway. They had some very important matters to discuss.

He pulled on his pants and tee and ran his fingers through his hair then made his way back out to the living area.

He walked up behind Kathryn and put his hand on her shoulder. She was still speaking to her mother and reached up and placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze. Gretchen Janeway looked towards him. “Kathryn tells me that you’re coming here to stay.”

He looked at Kathryn and she shrugged and gave him a smile.

With a grin he nodded at Kathryn’s mother. “If that isn’t too much trouble, Mrs Janeway. Thank you.”

“Oh I’ve been told in no uncertain terms that you’re family, as are all of the Voyager crew. We don’t have room for everyone, but there’s plenty for you, my boy. I’ll look forward to meeting you in person.” She turned back to Kathryn. “I’ll see you at Headquarters, my dear. Oh, and Kathryn…” Her eyes flicked up to Chakotay and back. Nodding her head she smiled. “Well done. He’ll do very nicely.”

“Mother!”

Chakotay leant down and smiled at Gretchen. “While you’re here, Mrs Janeway…”

“Call me Gretchen.”

“Gretchen.” He smiled. “May I ask you something?”

Gretchen nodded, but a small frown creased her brow.

“Gretchen, I would like your permission to ask Kathryn to be my wife?”

Kathryn turned towards him, her mouth agape.

Gretchen chuckled. “I think you’d best ask her first. Whatever she decides is fine with me.” Kathryn was now beaming at him and Gretchen nodded towards her. “I don’t think there are going to be any problems. Welcome to the family, Chakotay.”

He was smiling broadly at Kathryn and their eyes locked.

“Kathryn?” Gretchen prompted. “Kathryn?” Still nothing. “Kathryn! For heaven’s sake.”

Kathryn turned to her mother still with a delighted smile on her face. “Yes.”

Gretchen chuckled. “I’ll see you soon, my dear. And congratulations, both of you.”

Kathryn blew her mother a kiss. “See you soon.”

The screen went blank and Kathryn swivelled around in her chair and cocked her head to the side. “Do you mean that, Chakotay? Do you want to marry me?”

“Absolutely. If you’ll have me.”

“Oh I think I’ll have you. I think I’ll have you right…”

The chime rang just as Kathryn was about to attack. She rolled her eyes and took a step away from him.

They turned towards the door and chorused. “Come.”

B’Elanna rushed in the door, followed by Tom. “Chakotay, I just heard that….. Captain! It’s true, you’re back! Are you okay? What’d they do? They’d better have treated you well, or I’ll….” B’Elanna was holding Kathryn by the upper arms and giving her a once over, then she laughed and pulled Kathryn into her arms for a hug.

Tom was grinning at Kathryn over B’Elanna’s shoulder.

B’Elanna suddenly realised what she was doing and stepped back. “Um. Ah, sorry, Captain. Um…” B’Elanna just looked at her for a moment and then she shrugged. “Oh, what the hell. Kahless, it’s good to see you.” She pulled her into another hug. “Blame the hormones.”

Kathryn laughed and hugged her back. “It’s good to see you too, B’Elanna. Tom.” She pulled back and cupped B’Elanna’s cheek and smiled at her. She was deeply touched by the Engineer’s spontaneous reaction to her return. “Thank you.”

“It’s great to see you, Captain.” Tom was smiling at her from behind his wife.

It was then that Kathryn noticed that Tom was carrying a small bundle. “Oh, Miral.” She moved over and peered into the swaddling. She looked to Tom and he smiled as he placed the baby in her arms.

He pulled back the blanket slightly so her little face was visible. “Miral, say hello to your Auntie Kathryn.” Kathryn raised an eyebrow at her pilot. He just shrugged. “Well, she can hardly call you Auntie Captain, can she?”

Kathryn smiled. “I suppose not. Besides, I’m not a Captain anymore.”

Both Tom and B’Elanna yelped. _“What?”_ Miral jumped in Kathryn’s arms and she shushed them both.

B’Elanna started cursing, quietly. “The P’taQs. How dare they! After all you’ve done. I’ve got a mind to go down there and tell them what ….”

“B’Elanna, I resigned before I even left Voyager.”

They both chorused, _“What?”_ again and stared at her.

Kathryn was touching the baby’s little cheeks with her fingertips as she spoke quietly. “I resigned.” She looked up at their shocked faces. “Don’t look so worried. I’d been planning on resigning for quite some time. I’d had enough. I’m worn out. Seven years without a break is a long time. I just need some time to be me. They offered me an Admiral’s chair but I declined. Knowing one Admiral Kathryn Janeway in a lifetime was plenty.” She looked to Chakotay. “Besides I’ve got other things I want to do with my life.”

Tom and B’Elanna suddenly realised that both their commanding officers were standing in the living area of the First Officer’s quarters in their nightclothes at 0630 in the morning.

B’Elanna looked sideways at Tom and cringed. “Oh. And we interrupted.” She gave them an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

Chakotay laughed. “It’s all right, B’E. We’ve been up for a while. But you did interrupt my proposal.”

_“What?”_ All three of them chorused this time.

He looked at Kathryn. “Well, you didn’t actually give me an answer.”

Tom reached forward to take Miral. “I think we should leave.”

Kathryn held the baby closer. “No. You don’t have to go. This won’t take a moment.” She turned to Chakotay. “I thought I’d made myself clear, but if you need it spelled out for you. Y-E-S. I would love to marry you.” She turned to their visitors. “Now would either of you like a coffee? I could kill one right about now.”

They all stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing just as Chakotay’s comm signalled an incoming message.

Still watching Kathryn and shaking his head, he moved to his desk and opened a channel.

“Commander Chakotay, good morning.”

“Admiral Paris. Good morning, Sir.” He noticed Tom stand a little straighter and Kathryn and B’Elanna give each other a glance. “How can I help you, Admiral?”

“First of all, is Katie there?”

Chakotay looked across at Kathryn as she handed Miral back to her father and then moved into view of the screen. “Good morning, Owen.”

“Ah, Katie. Your mother said you were there. There are a few things I wanted to go over with you and the Commander in regard to Voyager’s debarkation.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“It has been scheduled for 1200. Voyager will land at Starfleet headquarters and family and friends will be present. The media will not be allowed on site, but a brief press conference will be held in the main foyer of Headquarters. Starfleet has already issued a press release with all the pertinent information regarding the crew and your journey. Once the initial reunions are over with, there will be a luncheon served in the main ballroom with the routine welcome home speeches from the usual dignitaries and sycophants.” His lip curled as he spoke. Owen Paris had never been one to tolerate toadies or bootlickers, and he made everyone aware of the fact. “We’re expecting that the celebrations should be over by late afternoon and at that point you’re all free to go. Debriefings will commence in three weeks time and notification will be sent to each member of the crew regarding time and place. All this information is being sent to your crew as we speak and with luck it’ll all be plain sailing.” He looked down to refer to a padd he was holding. “We’re going to ask that no one goes off planet for the time being and Starfleet will do its utmost to bring any off world family here to Earth. Many have already arrived. Word travels fast through the extended Voyager family.” He dropped the padd to his side and looked at Kathryn. “Well, Katie, my dear, it’s wonderful to have you home and you’ll be pleased to know that your review was a success. There will be no charges or disciplinary action taken in your case. I would have had a word or two to say about it if there had been. Welcome home, Kathryn and Commander. You’ve achieved something quite extraordinary and I’m looking forward to shaking your hands.” He looked carefully at Kathryn. “You haven’t changed your mind about your commission, have you? The brass are very keen to make you one of their own. There’s no way I can talk you out of this resignation, is there?”

Chakotay watched her carefully. He was looking to see if there were any signs of regret.

She smiled broadly at Owen Paris and gripped Chakotay’s hand below the desk. “No, Admiral. I have no regrets whatsoever. But I do have a favour to ask you.”

Owen sat forward slightly. “Anything, Katie.”

She glanced briefly at Chakotay and then back at the screen. “At the luncheon, I would like you to please marry the Commander and I.”

Tom and B’Elanna stifled their yelps of delight as Chakotay blinked quickly and snapped a look at Kathryn.

She was grinning.

That request took Chakotay by surprise. Owen looked at him and asked. “Does that meet with your approval, Commander?”

It took him a nanosecond to answer. “Absolutely, Sir.”

“Fine. Have your witnesses organised and we can do it as soon as you arrive. It will only take a few moments.” He was all business but then a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. The gruff exterior was a ploy. Suddenly his face broke out into a delighted smile. “Congratulations, Katie, and you too, Chakotay. I’m so pleased for you. We’ll see you in a few hours.”

Kathryn nodded. “Thank you, Admiral. We’ll see you then.”

* * *

Kathryn moved towards waking and, rolling over, stilled for a moment as her arm flopped over the chest of a warm body lying next to her. For a split second she was disorientated and wondered where she was and who she was with and then with a wonderful rush, realisation washed over her.

She opened her eyes and looked around her.

The faded wallpaper looked brighter as the early morning sun spilled through the window. She snuggled close to the man next to her. Her husband. She smiled broadly and her body trembled with delight at the memories of yesterday.

At 1130 all the senior staff, regaled in their dress uniforms, gathered at their duty stations on the bridge. Kathryn was standing in front of her captain’s chair, a loop of chain draped across the front of her uniform, the precious watch that Chakotay had given her tucked neatly in her pocket. It wasn’t dress code but it held great significance.

She toyed with it as she looked around the bridge.

Tom was at the helm, Harry at ops, Tuvok at tactical, Seven at the science station behind her and B’Elanna at engineering with Miral tucked into a carryall at her feet. The Doctor had volunteered to look after his godchild in sickbay, but B’Elanna had insisted she be on the bridge with them. Naomi and Icheb were there and the Doctor was hovering near the Engineering station in case his assistance was needed.

All her staff were watching her and smiling. Standing to attention at their stations she slowly looked at each of them. They each saluted her in turn. Kathryn acknowledged their mark of respect and blinked back her tears.

It was a moment of profound and conflicting emotions. Joy at being home, sadness at the knowledge that this would be the last time they would be together as a crew, happiness in knowing that they would be back in the bosom of family and friends, but sorrow at the realisation that this very special family of Voyagers would never be the same.

With a nod from their Captain everyone took their stations and awaited their final orders.

Kathryn stood in the centre of the command deck with Chakotay by her side. Earth loomed large in the forward view screen and she turned to her second in command and they smiled at one another. This was how it was meant to be.

With a deep breath she stepped down to the helm and placed her hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Are you ready, Tom?”

He turned to her and smiled. “More than ready, Captain.”

“Mr Tuvok, let’s go home. Code blue.”

Tuvok opened a ship wide hail. “All hands, code blue. All crew report to code blue stations.”

“Tom?”

“Atmospheric controls on standby. Landing struts online. Inertial dampers at maximum, Captain.”

She gave his shoulder a pat. “Let’s take her down easy, Mr Paris.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Kathryn moved back to her chair and with a look at Chakotay they both took their seats and watched the continent of North America come into view. Within moments they were gliding through a light cover of clouds and heading towards the west coast of the land mass.

The city of San Francisco filled the screen and Voyager swept majestically towards the Golden Gate Bridge. All eyes were glued to the forward screen as they swooped down over the bay and then veered to port.

Tom’s fingers flew over the controls. “Engaging landing struts. Preparing to release inertial dampers. Adjusting to Earth’s gravity.” He turned and smiled briefly at B’Elanna as they all felt a hollow thunk as the struts extended.

B’Elanna checked her controls. “Landing struts are engaged and locked.”

Harry spoke up from ops. “Standing by on environmental controls.”

The ship hovered over the open landing fields next to Starfleet headquarters.

“When you’re ready, Tom.”

Gracefully the ship came to rest on the soil of Earth. “We’re down. Disengaging engines. Securing thruster exhaust.”

The hum of the engines ceased and there was complete silence on the bridge until Tom spoke. “I’m so glad that’s over. I had nightmares last night about messing it up.”

The tension broke and everyone jumped up and began hugging the person closest to them.

Chakotay stood slowly and held his hand out to Kathryn. She took it and in one movement she rose from her seat and into his arms. They held one another for a long moment and then broke apart.

With tears in her eyes, she tugged her uniform into place and turning to Harry, she smiled. “Open a ship wide channel.”

Harry was grinning from ear to ear. “Channel open, Captain.”

“This is Kathryn Janeway. Crew of Voyager, welcome home.” She smiled as they heard the faint echo of cheers throughout the ship. Taking a step forward, Kathryn took a deep breath, the emotion in her voice obvious to all. “After seven long years, we’re home. Congratulations to you all. Now, while we’re still together, this wonderful family of Voyagers, I would like to thank each and every one of you for being the best crew a captain could have ever wished for. Together we’ve achieved the impossible. We’ve charted thousands of light years of unexplored space, we’ve encountered countless new cultures and species and we’ve now arrived home triumphant. You are the most exemplary crew. Thank you all for your loyalty, your steadfastness and your courage under the most extreme of circumstances. I’m proud of each and every one you.” She took a deep breath and Chakotay moved closer to her side. “Before we leave Voyager for the last time and take our place with our families, I’d like us all to take a moment to remember those of us who did not make this journey home. Those whom we lost and those whom we left behind, all of our friends and comrades who will remain in our hearts and minds forever. They will always be a part of us even though they couldn’t be here with us now.” There was quiet throughout the ship as their fallen comrades and friends and those who’d remained in the Delta Quadrant were remembered. After a moment Kathryn stood straight and spoke again, her face breaking into a breathtaking smile. “Brave Voyagers, I thank you and welcome home.” The cheers rose to a crescendo as Kathryn made her way around the bridge and hugged and thanked her senior staff.

At the allotted time the crew made their way to the cargo bay and the landing platform was lowered.

Kathryn stood at the doorway with Chakotay by her side and her crew behind her. She grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze before stepping out into the open.

A crowd of family and friends waited behind barricades and cheered as she led her crew the last few metres to the arms of their waiting families.

Her mother and sister were at the front of the crowd and gathered her into their arms when she reached them. Kathryn tried to introduce Chakotay, but her mother waved her aside and caught the tall man in a warm hug, holding his face between her hands as she welcomed him.

Most of the rest of the afternoon was a blur. Kathryn was introduced to many of the crew’s families and friends and she was thanked a hundred times for bringing their kin home safely.

Within the hour they were ensconced in the ballroom and there were some sad moments when she was met by some of the families of crew members who hadn’t survived the journey, the saddest being her meeting with Joe Carey’s widow. They met quietly in one of the ante rooms. The two women had held each other and shed tears over their loss.

Chakotay had found Kathryn sitting alone on the balcony and without a word had pulled her into his arms and held her close. She’d calmed after several minutes and when he’d decided that she was able, they’d made their way back to the ballroom.

Once all the crew and their families entered the hall, Admiral Paris called them to order.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here this afternoon to celebrate the wondrous return of Voyager, but before we begin the official welcome home ceremony, I have a most pleasant task to perform. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay, could you please make your way to the dais?”

The crew stood back and created a spontaneous honour guard as they made their way to the front of the hall and stood to attention in front of Admiral Paris.

He grinned at them. “At ease, Captain and Commander, before you strain something.”

There was a rumble of laughter from the crowd. Kathryn rolled her eyes and Chakotay chuckled. Admiral Paris looked at Kathryn. “Are your witnesses here, Katie?”

She turned around and smiled at Tom and B’Elanna as they stepped forward. Tom’s mother was holding Miral and it looked like no one was going to be able to prise her from her arms for a long time to come.

Seven also stepped forward and spoke to Kathryn. “Captain, Commander. We…” She waved her hand towards the crew. “We thought you might need these.” She handed Kathryn two rings. “They were manufactured from a portion of the surplus duranium alloy from our last warp core overhaul. You will remember the planet in sector 41749 where we mined the duranium and also found the fruit that reminded you of strawberries.” Kathryn smiled as she remembered the idyllic planet where they had found rich deposits of duranium and deuterium. They had spent a week there camping on the beaches and hiking through the majestic mountain ranges. It had been a highlight. Seven turned to the crowd and nodded. “Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim designed the rings and Crewman Emanuel in geophysics made them. We wish you both great happiness in this new endeavour.”

Kathryn looked down at the rings then back up at Seven. Her heart was so full. “Thank you, Seven. Thank you all. They’re beautiful.” Kathryn leant forward and kissed the young woman on the cheek.

Seven smiled one of her rare smiles and moved back into the crowd.

The marriage of Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay took place in front of their delighted crew and families. It was a brief but heartfelt ceremony and within ten minutes of being called to the dais they turned towards the crowd as husband and wife.

The room erupted into applause and cheers and, when they kissed, Kathryn thought the noise of the crowd could probably be heard in the Delta Quadrant. Nothing could dampen the crew’s enthusiasm after that, not even the monotonous droning of desiccated old Admirals and dreary speeches from mealy-mouthed politicians.

Once the music began the crew celebrated in true Voyager style.

Kathryn and Chakotay took to the floor first, but were soon followed by Tom and B’Elanna, Harry and Celes, the Doctor and Seven and in quick succession, all the Voyagers swung out onto the dance floor.

By early evening the celebrations were winding to a close. Arrangements had been made for a reunion the following week at the Janeway home in Indiana. Kathryn and Chakotay had made sure that they said goodbye to every crew member, and with their goodbyes impressed upon them the importance of staying in touch and that anyone was welcome to contact them if they felt the need.

They were still a family and would remain as such.

The numbers dwindled until only the senior staff and their families remained. Kathryn invited Seven, the Doctor and Icheb to come and stay with her in Indiana, but they declined.

The Doctor explained. “Thank you, Captain, but Reg has kindly found us accommodation within the same apartment complex where he lives. It’s close to Starfleet headquarters and the Academy. Icheb is eager to finalise his enrolment and begin his studies.”

They said their final goodbyes and beamed back to Indiana and home. Gretchen had left with Phoebe so they had the house to themselves. Kathryn took Chakotay on a tour of the house and garden.

She showed him her father’s office and the cubby hole where she used to hide under his desk. They wandered around the rambling farm house and then moved outside. They did a quick tour of the out buildings and finished up sitting under Kathryn’s thinking tree. “This is where I used to come and contemplate the universe. If I wasn’t in my room with my nose stuck in a quantum physics textbook, you could find me here. This was my spot and even Phoebe knew not to disturb me when I was here.”

Chakotay laid his hand on the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. Kathryn looked perplexed. He opened his eyes and smiled. “I’m just introducing myself.”

Kathryn frowned in question. “Introducing yourself? Chakotay, it’s a tree.”

“Not just a tree. It’s your tree and this place holds great spiritual significance for you. Your spirit resonates here, Kathryn. You’re part of it and it’s part of you, so it’s only polite to say hello.”

Kathryn realised that he was completely sincere and stepping into his arms she held him tight. “You’re a perplexing man, Commander, but I love you. Don’t ever change.”

She could feel the laughter rumble through his chest. “What you see is what you get.”

What she saw and what she had were just too overwhelming, and words couldn’t convey just how much he meant to her. She took a shuddering breath and clung tightly to him.

Hands began to drift over bodies and soft nuzzles became more urgent, until lips met lips and they sank slowly to the ground and made love under her tree in the moonlight.

Kathryn lay sated and blissful in Chakotay’s arms as she watched the clouds drift past the moon. Earth’s moon. She still felt like she had to pinch herself to make certain it was all real. It wasn’t often that dreams came true, however the thought of her older self as a fairy godmother was a little hard to swallow. She chuckled to herself.

Chakotay pulled back and looked down at her. “Kathryn?”

“I’m sorry, my love. My mind was wandering. I was just thinking how lucky I was and how all my dreams have come true. Just like in a fairy tale, but then the thought of Admiral Janeway as my fairy godmother made me laugh.”

“It could be. You’re the beautiful princess. I am, of course, the handsome prince and the Borg Queen did a very passable wicked witch.”

Kathryn shuddered. “Let’s hope like in the fairytales, she’s gone for good.”

“I don’t think we’ll see her again. We struck a savage blow to the Collective. Well, you and the Admiral did.”

Kathryn looked up to the sky. “Do you think she knows? The Admiral. Do you think she knows that we’re together in this timeline? My heart aches when I think of what she had to endure.”

Chakotay looked towards the darkened sky. “I’m sure she does.”

Kathryn took comfort in his assurance and closing her eyes dozed in his arms.

Later, when the chill of the evening had set in, they wandered back to the house and after a quick meal, they took themselves to bed.

Kathryn now wriggled closer to her husband and he opened his eyes and smiled down at her. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Good morning.” She sighed. “We don’t have to get up. Isn’t it wonderful?”

He chuckled. “I’d never have thought of you as a ‘lie in’ person. There’s still a lot I have to learn about you, Kathryn.”

“You too, my love. But we have plenty of time.”

“That we do, that we do.”

And with that their lips met and so began the first day of the rest of their lives.

 

-End-


End file.
